1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for stabilizing rockets in flight.
2. Prior Art
It is known that the flight of a rocket can be stabilized by providing the rocket with a plurality of petals each of which forms a portion of a cylinder such that when the petals are arranged around the aft end of the rocket the outer surfaces of the petals form a cylinder concentric with the axis of the rocket. The petals are pivotally attached to the rocket body at the forward ends thereof such that the trailing ends of the petals are free to move radially outward into the air stream to stabilize the flight of the rocket. One of the problems with such an arrangement is that the trailing ends of the petals do not always move outward the same distance or at the same time, such that the stabilizing effect of the petals is not the same around the periphery of the rocket.